Memory Alpha
or the Portal:Main main page}} Memory Alpha (also called The Memory Planet) was an inhabited planetoid. This planetoid was located in the Alpha Quadrant. The planetoid was affiliated with the United Federation of Planets. Its location in the Milky Way Galaxy was shown on a Federation star chart in 2293. It was located near Sol, Sirius, and Holberg 917G. ( , production art) History Prior to stardate 5725, the Memory Alpha library complex was established on an unnamed planetoid. This complex was an archive of the total cultural history and scientific knowledge of all planetary Federation members. The library was assembled for academic purposes only. No defensive shielding was installed, as the information was available to anyone in the galaxy. As of 2269, the library complex was an array consisting of five large and seven smaller domes on the surface of the planetoid. Aside from the technicians, the occupants of Memory Alpha varied with the number of scholars, researchers, and scientists from various Federation planets who were using the computer complex at any given time. In that year, the was en route to transfer newly-designed equipment to Memory Alpha. Lieutenant Mira Romaine was on her first deep space assignment to supervise the transport from the emergency manual monitor. Before the arrival of the Enterprise, Memory Alpha was attacked by the non-corporeal Zetarians. While the Zetarians were attempting to take over the bodies of the personnel of Memory Alpha, they managed to cause extensive damage to the complex. The memory core of the computer, called the central brain, was burned out. The energy generator was rendered inoperative. All occupants of the complex died from brain damage caused by resisting the mind control efforts of the Zetarians. After the Zetarians were destroyed, the Enterprise returned to Memory Alpha to begin repairs. ( ) In the late 23rd century, Brian Vogt Raymond, the son of Max Gabl Raymond and his wife, was born on this planetoid. ( ) File:The Explored Galaxy.jpg|The location of Memory Alpha in "The Explored Galaxy" wall chart File:Memory Alpha technicians and landing party.jpg|An Enterprise landing party investigates the deaths of Memory Alpha technicians File:Clare Raymond family tree, remastered 04.jpg|Memory Alpha on the Raymond family tree Appendices See also * Memory Delta * Memory Gamma Background information According to Michael Okuda: "Based on the size and spacing of the windows, I'd estimate that each of the domes must be similar to the ." also "If you look very closely at the far left dome, you might notice a small blue patch on the top of the dome. That's the Memory Alpha emblem." http://trekmovie.com/2008/06/05/preview-images-from-lights-of-zetar-remastered/ "The Explored Galaxy" was a map of charted space in the Alpha Quadrant. Memory Alpha was located between the Tholian Assembly and Romulus. Both locations were identified in as being located in this quadrant. This star chart was also seen in several Star Trek: The Next Generation and Star Trek: Deep Space Nine episodes set in the 24th century, from the year 2364 to 2370. These were: and . According to Star Trek Maps (page 27) Memory Alpha was established for the Federation Centennial celebration and opened to the general public two years later. The library computer was only partially destroyed by the Zetarians and was overhauled after the attack. The resident population is six hundred. According to Star Trek: Star Charts ("United Federation of Planets I"), Memory Alpha was located in the Alpha Quadrant. Apocrypha The Memory Alpha facility is mentioned in the novel sequel to "The Lights of Zetar", Memory Prime. Memory Alpha is also referred to in Boogeymen, and research done at the complex was referenced in Demons of Air and Darkness and Captain's Blood. Memory Alpha is mentioned in Losing the Peace. In the comic Star Trek: Countdown, information from Memory Alpha was restricted while Nero was searching through the historical files on the . In the video game Star Trek: Deep Space Nine - The Fallen, Jadzia Dax consults the Memory Alpha database for information on the Grigari. By 2409, in the game Star Trek Online, the complex expanded to circumnavigate the planetoid. The facility functions as a hub for crafting in the game, used to fabricate more advanced versions of standard items (equipment, weapons and such) as well as data sample storage. Memory Alpha is in the Alpha Centauri sector block, near the Romulan Neutral Zone. External link * de:Memory Alpha fr:Memory Alpha it:Memory Alpha ja:メモリー・アルファ nl:Memory Alpha pl:Memory Alpha Category:Planetoids